1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an eyeglass device, and more particularly to a magnetically combined eyeglass device, which is structurally secured to avoid accidental detachment and is simple for assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eyeglass device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,942 is comprised of a primary frame and an auxiliary frame attached magnetically to the primary frame. The primary frame used as common eyeglass device includes two rims, two lenses embedded respectively into the two rims, and two temples mounted at two lateral sides of the rims. The auxiliary frame includes two rims and two lenses, being magnetically attached to a front side of the primary frame in a specific condition for blinding strong light or for other additional usage. Each of the rims of the primary and auxiliary frames is made of a material, which is magnetic either itself or is attractable by magnetism. Accordingly, the primary and auxiliary frames can be magnetically combined together rather than conventional mechanical connecting manners, such as coupling and engagement, such that the eyeglass device is convenient for use.
However, the conventional eyeglass device still includes four drawbacks as follows.
1. Because each of the rims of the primary and auxiliary frames is of radian in appearance, the rim is subject to deformation caused by improper use, and further, the primary and auxiliary frames may frequently fail to be tightly attached with each other and may even cause their accidental detachment.
2. The scope of applications of such eyeglass device is limited, e.g. it fails to be applied to currently popular rimless eyeglass device.
3. Because the rims of such eyeglass device are made of materials, which are magnetic themselves or attractable by magnetism, the production cost is high and such materials are not diversified but limited.
4. Such eyeglass device has to be completely finished at the time of production and fail to be further processed by the retainers or the users subject to their requirement, thereby being inflexible for use.